


Forgiveness

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If someone had told Killian that his daughter would marry the son of Rumpelstiltskin three years ago, he would have kicked their teeth in, and he still might if someone mentioned that fact now." Killian's thoughts about his daughter marrying Gold's youngest son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

If someone had told Killian that his daughter would marry the son of Rumpelstiltskin three years ago, he would have kicked their teeth in, and he still might if someone mentioned that fact now. He slouched in the armchair, glowering at the TV as though a sour look would put things right in his world. He wasn't the only one angry about it either, the Dark One was too. That fact only made Killian feel slightly smug, but he was mainly just grumpy about the whole thing and refused to help with the planning. Kaylee was just as stubborn as her father, so it came as no surprise to the residents of Storybrooke when the pair only spoke to each other when necessary after the news was told to Killian. 

What his baby saw in that delinquent, Killian had no idea, but he knew that the pair loved each other. According to Emma, that's all that should matter, but he'd be damned if he'd be happy about his daughter becoming Kaylee Gold. Rumple had reacted in a more subdued manner, though he was just as unhappy about the whole thing. Emma and Belle had made the not-so-subtle threat of making their husbands sleep on the couch if they didn't behave, so Rumple buried himself in work while Killian wasted his afternoons at the docks or in his living room. He doesn't look up when he hears the front door open, knowing it would either be Kaylee or Emma walking inside, but he does look up when he hears the familiar steps of his daughter a few feet behind him.

He stared at the girl—er, young woman—over his shoulder, taking in the way her shoulders were slightly hunched and wisps of her dark blonde hair hung freely out of the once artfully-crafted chignon. And suddenly he was in Daddy Mode, his little girl looked ill and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from making her feel better. "Come here, sweetheart." She drags her bare feet across the wood floor and sits on his knee like she used to, one arm around his neck, and the side of her faced pressed against his shoulder. He wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her tightly and humming her old lullaby under his breath, an old song Liam had taught him when they were both young.

"I'm so tired, Daddy," she whispers, letting out a long sigh and relaxing further against him. "All this planning and fighting is taking so much out of me. Can we just forgive each other and move on?"

"Of course, sweet girl." They both fell silent, Killian glad to have his daughter back after nearly a month of the silent treatment. He'd always forgive her no matter what she did, but he still found it hard to remember that she's a woman grown now and able to make her own decisions. Of course, he never expected her to marry Elias Gold, but he supposed he could make it through awkward holiday dinners as long as Rumpelstiltskin didn't make any derogatory comments. After a few moments of humming, he realized his daughter was sound asleep, so he carried her to her old bedroom and tucked her in like he did in the old days.

There was no way in hell he'd be able to grow used to Kaylee's in-laws, but he supposed, since it meant so much to his baby, that he would make the effort.


End file.
